Reign: A Selection SYOC Fanfiction
by bibliographicfangirl
Summary: Prince Gabriel has never taken his birthright seriously. With him, diplomatic duties turned into sleeping with foreign royalty, and interviews turned into giving the media just another tabloid rumor to exploit. So when his mother decides that Gabriel should have a Selection, the kingdom prepares for drama. Who'd ever think that Prince Gabriel would actually fall in love? OPEN 11/30


As the sunlight filtered through the open windows, Prince Gabriel sighed, stretching out on his luxurious bed. As he moved to sit up, something tickled his bare chest. He looked down and brushed the long blonde hair belonging to some maid off of his chest.

 _Ah,_ he thought, _what was her name, Darby, Daya, Darla?_

He put on his robe, and strolled down the hallway without a second thought. After checking with a guard that his order has been delivered, he walked up to his sister's door and banged on it. After getting no response, he barged in, much to the dismay of her guards.

"Izzy!" he yelled.

His sister groaned and pulled even more of the quilt over her.

"Wake up, it's your birthday!"

Isabelle then rolled over, opened her eyes and growled, "Fuck you."

Gabriel chuckled, "Now imagine if mother heard you. I'm only trying to wake my beloved sister to tell her that the new crystal grand piano I bought her for her sixteenth birthday has arrived,"

Isabelle shot up, rubbing her hazel eyes.

"Whapiano?"

"Now that I've got your attention, come on," Gabriel laughed.

Isabelle stumbled to her feet, and proceeded to grab the first things she saw in her dresser, a pair of washed out jeans and a lilac blouse.

After emerging from her bathroom, she gave him a sickeningly sweet grin. "What did you say about presents?"

Gabriel smirked as he led her down the hall just as the maid came out of his bedroom in a torn uniform.

"Hey Daya," he drawled.

She glared at him, whipping her hair when she swiveled to look at him. "It's Diana!"

 _Damn._

A/N: This is my first fanfiction ever, so please try to be constructive in criticizing me.

The prologue (if you can even call it that; it was so short) was just an introduction to Prince Gabriel and his interesting sister, Isabelle. Hopefully I'll be updating regularly once a week at least (not counting this week, you won't be able to get rid of me).

Just to be clear, this fanfic will not contain any smut and will be T-rated. I probably won't have as strong of language in other chapters, but it's necessary for Isabelle's character. There will also be mentions of sex, alcohol, and potentially drugs. The violence will be fairly mild, but you never know with the rebels.

The list of available provinces will be on my profile. I will make five filler characters that will get eliminated early on, so there are 30 spots available.

Here's some rules and suggestions:

\- Please give me detail on the forms. The more detail, the better chance of becoming an Elite you'll have.

\- Delete everything in parentheses on the form.

\- Please review. Obviously it's not mandatory, but it's nice to get some feedback.

\- If you are a Guest, send the form in through the reviews, but otherwise please PM me.

\- If you want to reserve a spot, the form must be in exactly a week after you contact me.

\- If you see lots of people entering a certain caste, please try to send in others. I love diversity and will accept characters from other countries as well, as long as their stories aren't too far fetched.

\- Don't send me Mary Sues. They will not be accepted and flaws are what make characters unique.

\- Please feel free to send in a drama queen or bitchy character. It would add some great dynamics to the Selection.

\- I am okay with the Selected having any sexuality but they have to be identified of the female sex, not identify as the female gender. I don't want to sound close-minded, but I don't think that I'd do a good job doing justice to a transgender Selected. I'm just not very familiar with them and I don't want to offend anyone by not understanding their gender identity.

Here's the form (also on my profile):

SELECTION:

Name:

Nicknames (optional):

Age:

Caste:

Province:

Sexuality (I'm fine with any sexuality):

Occupation or Training:

Appearance (eyes, hair, facial structure, body shape, tattoos, freckles, glasses, etc):

Personality (DETAIL!):

Family:

Friends (optional):

Nationality (if not Illean):

Likes (at least 5):

Dislikes (at least 5):

Fears:

Relationship History:

Thoughts on Gabriel (I know that I haven't given you much to go on, but that's kinda the point):

Reasons for entering:

Anything else (optional):

Since I love music so much, I'm going to share a song every chapter.

This chapter:

Move Your Body -Sia

Thanks for reading!

Xana


End file.
